


Light Up the Dark (1987)

by floatingdreams



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Night Terrors, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:27:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22565497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floatingdreams/pseuds/floatingdreams
Summary: The events that have unfolded since the Fall of 1983 have engraved deep trauma into everyone involved in what transpired. When a twisted tale of what could have happened during the Battle of Starcourt visits Mike Wheeler’s nightmare, he has no choice but to follow his heart to his main source of comfort...Otherwise known as, Mike has a nightmare and goes running to seek warmth from El. **friendly disclosure that this is practically AU, as I have moved the Byers + Hoppers back to Hawkins**
Relationships: Eleven | Jane Hopper/Mike Wheeler
Comments: 8
Kudos: 38





	Light Up the Dark (1987)

The Battle of Starcourt (Summer 1985)

Coming out of being knocked out with a busted face was unpleasant. However, returning back to the land of the living and being greeted by one of your least favorite people was twice as horrifying. The disturbances that Mike was currently confronting were haunting enough on their own, but the moment he recognized she wasn’t there was the exact second he actually registered feeling gruesome pain.

Mike stood up on shaky limbs and propelled past Max to get through the darkened corridors of Starcourt as fast as he possibly could. Flaming sparks ignited around the horizon of the staircases and echoed off of the shattered neon blue lights that threatened to distract him from the beast lunging near her. He desperately wanted to call out to her, but it was as though his voice had been robbed from him.

One of the Mind Flayer’s lengthy tendons stretched its flesh covered claw outward and sought out his lover’s body. Suddenly, El whipped around and ran in his direction. Without hesitation, he reached his arms out for her as he waited for her form to collide against his; but the odds were not in their favor. Her cold fingertips grazed his arms just as a jolt shot through her. It took Mike a matter of seconds to recognize that he was now covered in blood that belonged to her. The limb made of carcasses remained pierced through Eleven’s chest as the beating in her heart proceeded to fail. And before he could even utter a word, her lips that were meant to grace his for eternity uttered out the phrase he never wished to hear again.

“Goodbye Mike.”

***********

Winter (1987)

Mike awoke with a harsh scream buried in his dry throat. Flowing tears made their way down his cheeks as he mindlessly began to move from bed. His boney fingers shook as he pulled on layers of clothing before he shoved his feet into his shoes. His mind still had not registered real conscious thoughts as he continually replayed the fabricated death that his night terror had depicted. Still moving without hesitation, he grabbed his set of keys before taking large strides across the silent town. While his brain had not awoken from the horrors it had created, his soul triumphed onward to take him to where he needed to be.

The place that Mike was hustling to remained still. The Byers were fast asleep and El’s sweet snores escaped her in rapid rounds. However, ever since Hopper’s return to normalcy, sleep had not been a friend of his. Sure, he managed to get enough rest to function as a person, but that didn’t mean his routine was like others. Rather than curling up in bed and finding slumber at one o’clock in the morning, Hopper would rather lounge in his recliner chair binge eating snacks as he watched old reruns. He was just beginning to nod off when a set of keys jingling in the door handle caught his attention. He was alert and preparing to make a move for a weapon when the door opened up and revealed a familiar disheveled teen. Hopper went to speak, but was suddenly caught off guard by Mike’s raspy explanation.

“It got her. It took her and she was gone. She didn’t make it and I just stood there,” he stated with a faraway stare plastered to his face.

Hopper furrowed his brows and stood up as he questioned, “what are you talking about? Kid, do you know what time it is—“

“I need to see her. Please, it took her from me and I need to see that she’s here,” Mike begged as he walked further into the house, inching closer to the closed bedroom door.

Hopper’s strong forearm lightly clotheslined his chest as he explained, “Mike, she’s okay. She’s asleep right now. It’s okay, I promise—“

“I don’t want a bullshit promise! I need to see her now,” Mike’s voice raised to a yell as Hopper brought him into a strong hug. He attempted to fight the burly man off, but soon collapsed into the tough confinement. 

A few seconds had passed as Hop hugged the angsty teen before him. It was just a moment later when a creaky sound chimed from the wooden door behind them. El rubbed her eyes harshly as concern etched onto her porcelain face. Mike quietly drank in the sight of her tiny frame that was engulfed in a large baggy sleep shirt and the way that her golden brown locks frizzed in a tangled halo before he moved towards her. Not wasting another moment, his arms clung around her waist as he pulled her against him. His nose dove into the crook of her neck as he greedily took in the calming aroma of her naturally graced fragrance. Every inch of his body simply taking in the light she offered that would counteract all of the darkness.

El, who was now fully alert, looked over at her father with concerned eyes. She clutched onto her boyfriend’s back as she felt the way his frame shook with each deep sob he released. Tears began welling up into her own eyes as she tried her best to absorb every feeling that was currently rattling Mike’s core.

Hopper silently watched over the two’s embrace for a minute before he began feeling like he was intruding. And as that feeling washed over him, he recognized the continual growth that channeled within the two teens; and the more he thought, the more he knew that their spirits had grown unbreakably intertwined.

With the silent conclusion of the three inch minimum rule, Hopper cleared his throat before speaking, “you two should go head to bed, it’s late and you both need to rest. Joyce and I can talk to your parents in the morning, Mike.”

Mike’s glassy eyes widened comically as he stuttered, “r-really? I can stay?”

Hop nodded before clarifying, “I trust there will be no funny business. Just get some sleep”.

The boy murmured a thank you and ducked into the familiar room. El lightly squeezed his hand, silently informing him that she would be right there, before she walked over and gave her father a hug. 

Hopper embraced her back tightly before he ruffled her hair, “go on, El. He needs you”.

She smiled at him widely before whispering, “goodnight dad”.

Hopper watched as she retreated back to her room, and for the first time, he felt fine as she shut the door behind her. And as he walked up the stairs to where he and Joyce resided, he fondly reminded himself that El would always be his little girl. No matter what.

***********

The moment El had stepped into her bedroom, she paused near to closed door as she looked her boyfriend over. Mike’s normally starry freckled face appeared darker, almost as if all of the light had vacated his heart. She couldn’t bare to look at his distraught state any longer before she launched herself on top of him. She delicately lined her heart up against his and allowed their beats to synchronize before she began running her fingers through his raven curls.

Mike watched her as she dove her dainty fingers into his hair for quite some time before he leaned in and bumped his nose against her’s. The moment her eyes met his, he whispered, “what are you thinking?”

He watched in awe as a gentle blush trickled into her cheeks as she confessed, “I was just thinking about this being our first ever approved sleepover,” a short giggle escaped her before she added, “and I was thinking about how nice it will feel to have sleepovers together every day.”

Each time El mentioned their future together, Mike swore that his level of serotonin reached an unknown high. Knowing that the love of his life thought of spending the rest of her life with him made his heart burst into frenzied somersaults. Yet, just as he felt consumed with happiness, his brain reminded him of the terrors it had painted out onto his dreamscapes canvas.

El noticed the saddened crease in Mike’s forehead re-emerge as she cupped his cheek, “it was a nightmare, wasn’t it?” He replied with a silent nod before she asked, “and I was gone?” This time, Mike nodded as tears sneakily exited his closed eyelids.

A small gasp left Mike as a featherlight touch swept across his features. He watched as El’s soft lips kissed along the hollow of his neck before she continued up to his sharp cheekbones; almost as if she was healing the path that his tears had created. 

Eleven pressed her forehead against his before she murmured, “I’m right here, and you’re here with me. Your nightmare was not real and it never will be,” she paused and picked up his hand as she pressed his palm against her chest, “I’m here. You won’t lose me ever again.”

Mike’s fingers reacted to the beat in her heart as he pulled her closer, “promise?”

Goosebumps etched against his skin as she forcefully assured, “promise.”

Before another negative thought could invade into their serene moment, Mike’s lips connected with her’s. Their breathing turned laborious almost immediately as emotion and passion fulfilled their bodies entirely. El became lost in the sensation of feeling his warm touch and she smiled into the kiss as she heard his content groan. Both of them felt like they had been captivated by true heaven as sparks danced behind their closed eyes in their intertwined state.

Moments later, once their lips had detached, Mike found himself mindlessly caressing her hipbone. He had thought she was falling asleep, which is why he startled slightly when she pushed him over onto his side. His voice was laced with pure confusion as he wondered, “are you kicking me out of bed?”

Her musical laugh lit up his heart and he felt shivers go down his spine as she kissed the nape of his neck. Once her body had molded against the back of his, El murmured, “I want to hold you.”

She saw Mike’s dimples appear on his cheeks as he stated, “you’re amazing.”

El smiled and retorted, “I know.”

The two of them shared a small laugh before exhaustion seeped back into the cracks of their minds. Mike traced small shapes onto El’s hands before sleep crept inward. He heard her deep breath, assuming she was asleep, before he quietly whispered, “I love you.”

He felt her hand press further into his as she sleepily mumbled, “I love you too.”

That night, with El protectively snuggled into him, Mike’s mind was secured from experiencing any more horrors. And well after the sun had risen, the two of their bodies stayed peacefully twisted into one. Time had only proven that as long as their heartbeats remained synchronized, the two of them were immune from all of the world’s underlying terrors.

And that’s because a love like their’s was beyond sacred. It was an eternal promise.

***********

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this short one shot! Although working full time is currently eating up all of my time, I would love to receive more requests! If you’d like, feel free to comment requests here or reach out to me on Instagram, @ eggohopper (:


End file.
